1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications, and more particularly to a method of and system for optimizing interactive voice response (IVR) unit port utilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most contact center solutions use an interactive voice response (IVR) system of some sort. Generally, such IVR systems facilitate incorporating computer telephone integration (CTI) into the contact center environment. IVR systems can either be connected to a private branch exchange (PBX), such that the PBX receives a call and transfers it to the IVR unit, or the IVR system may interface directly to the outside telephone system. The former configuration is called IVR behind the switch and the latter is called IVR in front of the switch. Whether the IVR is in front of the switch are behind the switch, one of the most costly resources used per call is an IVR unit port. The IVR port houses the call during the entire time the call is being serviced.